


Disobedience

by mochocho



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochocho/pseuds/mochocho
Summary: "How long are you planning on keeping me down here?"
"That really depends."
"On what?"
"On how long it takes for you to learn how to behave."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epsilonfive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/gifts).



> I wasn't gonna put this on ao3 cause I'm not 100% happy with it but fuck it. Constructive criticism totally welcome.
> 
> For my very good friend pepperandsaltjesseandwalt :)

"Jesse," Walter tried to keep his voice gentle. "Have you got something you want to tell me?"

Jesse just looked at him but Walt could see the stubborn defiance burning in his eyes. He took a deep breath and counted to five in an attempt to calm himself down, _one two, three, four, five_. Skyler used to leave the room and count to one hundred when she got frustrated but Walt didn't exactly have the luxury. He couldn't spend all day just trying to get Jesse to admit to something he already knew he had done.

"Jesse," He tried again. "I'm not angry at you, I promise. I can't say I didn't expect something like this sooner or later. Granted, I assumed you'd think of something a little more clever than swiping a Coke can from lunch and doing... _what_? Fashioning it into some sort of weapon? I give you points for your creativity at least but did you really think I wouldn't notice the can was gone? It's a little obvious."

Jesse just continued to look at him in silence and Walt could feel what little patience he still had starting to fade. He took his glasses off and carefully cleaned them on his shirt, just so his hands were occupied and he couldn't do anything he would regret.

Jesse's self-imposed vow of silence had been going on for three days now. He had already tried a hunger strike but Walt would hold him down and force the food down his throat and eventually he quit. This time however, there wasn't much Walt could do. He just had to wait for Jesse to choose to speak to him again.

From what it seemed, it wouldn't be anytime soon. Walt was immensely frustrated and Jesse knew it. He was choosing not to talk because he knew it would piss Walt off. In any other circumstances, he would probably admire Jesse's resilience, but in this case his anger at Jesse's disobedience was so overpowering that it made feeling any sort of admiration impossible.

"Fine then," Walt said, well aware of the rage that was seeping through his words. "If you want to play games, then we can play games."

Jesse raised one eyebrow in response and Walt fled back upstairs, slamming the basement door closed behind him.

 

* * *

 

_It had been two months ago._

_Gus was dead and his empire now belonged to Walter. Long gone were the days where he had to follow someone else's orders, let somebody else be in charge._

_He was in charge now._

_Perhaps it was the result of the euphoria he felt at this change in events, but he had finally decided to let Skyler have the divorce she had been wanting since she had found out about his new career choice. There were a couple of conditions however: he could live close by and see the kids as much as he wanted, and he would continue to provide for them financially. Skyler had agreed to his terms; albeit reluctantly. She could accept them if it meant he was out of her house._

_There was no love between them anymore. Walter found he was surprisingly okay with that._

_He had mentioned it to Jesse during a break from one of their cooks._

_"I'm sorry, man," Jesse had replied sympathetically, as Walt knew he would. "That's rough."_

_Walt had shrugged._

_"I still have my kids. And my job."_

_And of course, he had Jesse too._

_Well, at least at the time he had thought he had Jesse. It was only a day later when he and Mike announced that they were planning on selling "their share" of the methylamine and leaving Albuquerque. Walt couldn't give a shit whether Mike left or not, but there was no way in hell his partner was going to abandon Walt for no good reason at all. He tried to talk sense into Jesse, but the kid insisted that it was "what he needed". Walter knew it wasn't, he knew Jesse belonged here with him, but he had no clue on how he could stop him from leaving._

_It had been an offhand remark from Jesse himself, ironically, that had given him the idea._

_"Yo, if you want, Mr White, you can crash at my place when I'm gone, it's not like I'm gonna need it anymore. I know you haven't still found anywhere and I don't really want my parents to have it back, y'know?"_

_It was like something had clicked in Walt's brain and all of a sudden he knew what he needed to do._

 

* * *

 

He brought down three large bottles of water for Jesse, since he didn't exactly want to kill the boy, he just wanted to teach him a bit of a lesson. Jesse's handcuffs were already unlocked from lunch earlier that day so Walt knew he would be fine.

Jesse eyed him suspiciously as he also brought down the large wooden boards and electric drill he had purchased at the hardware store that afternoon. Walt carefully boarded up the basement's tiny windows, making sure no light seeped through.

The look on Jesse's face when he turned back around told Walt he knew exactly what was going on.

Good.

"If you need me, just call."

He gave Jesse a smug smile and then retreated back up the stairs and left the basement, making sure he turned the light off on the way out, leaving Jesse in darkness.

 

* * *

 

_He had managed to convince Jesse to stay a little longer. He had wanted to leave the same time as Mike but Walt knew he couldn't have that happening. He made a show of how much he was going to miss his partner, how this would be the only chance to spend any more time together, probably ever. He cried and begged Jesse for just a couple more weeks, since he didn't have anybody else. His wife was gone, his cancer was back (of course, it wasn't, but Jesse didn't need to know this). He had nobody else, the least Jesse could do was hang around a little longer. It wasn't too much to ask, surely?_

_Jesse believed it like Walter knew he would. He and Mike said their goodbyes and then thank fucking god, Mike was finally gone and Walter could start preparing for the next part of his plan._

_To Skyler's relief he moved out and into Jesse's house within the following few days. Jesse planned on leaving once he had gotten all his things together, probably sometime in the next couple of weeks and Walter knew he wouldn't really be able to change his mind on this one (not that he really needed to - his plan was already in motion) but it certainly would've made things easier for both of them if he had been able to. As predicted, within two weeks Jesse had sorted out his affairs with Saul (he put his house in Walt's name which was a surprise), collected together all the belongings he had wanted to take with him, had a surprisingly emotional goodbye with those silly friends of his and even phoned his parents and said a much more subdued goodbye to them._

_They finished off what Jesse thought was going to be his last night in Albuquerque with Chinese food and a few too many beers, which kept them up and laughing at pretty much nothing till 3am. Walter slipped a couple of strong sleeping pills into Jesse's last drink and within five minutes he was out cold, just as planned._

 

* * *

 

Jesse lasted a bit over forty hours before he caved.

"Mr White?" Walter heard him calling from the basement, his voice weaker than normal but unmistakeably Jesse. Walt smiled, giving himself a moment to acknowledge his triumph. He practically skipped over to the basement door, feeling almost giddy with excitement because he had fucking won.

He couldn't keep the smugness out of his voice when he answered.

"Yes, Jesse?"

Silence for a moment, and then:

"I'm sorry." He can hear straight away that Jesse's been crying.

"What for, Jesse?"

"You know what for, you fucking asshole."

Walt burst into laughter at the words. Normally Jesse's disrespectful tone would annoy him but Walter had to admit it was surprisingly good to hear the boy talk again. That, and the fact that it was Walter who had been the one to make him do it, put him in a fantastic mood that couldn't even be broken by Jesse's rudeness.

"You're sorry for being disobedient, you mean?"

"Yeah, that. Can I have something to eat now?"

When Walter didn't answer, Jesse's voice took on a more desperate tone.

"Yo, please? I'll like, talk to you or whatever, whatever you want. I just... you haven't fed me in like four days."

"It's only been forty hours, Jesse. Surely you can wait a little longer?" Walt tried to keep the amusement out of his voice because he knew it would only upset the boy but he seemed to have failed since Jesse was becoming increasingly distressed.

"Jesus, Mr White, no, I'll... I'll be good, okay? Can you just bring me a sandwich or something?" Jesse sniffed and Walt hoped he wasn't wiping his nose on his sleeve again. "Please, I'm really hungry and I can't-"

"Alright, fine, I'll bring you a sandwich," Walt may have been enjoying himself but he wasn't completely sadistic. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Oh, fuck off.”

 

* * *

 

_Walter made sure Jesse was secure before driving the young man's car to the carwash. He parked it in a safe spot, away from the general public where he could take it apart later. He retrieved Jesse's suitcase from the trunk and took a taxi back to the house._

_By the time he got back, the sun was just beginning to rise and he could hear that Jesse was awake as soon as he approached the basement door. He was making muffled noises through the tape Walter had used to cover his mouth but Walt wasn't that concerned. He couldn't cause too much trouble. Inspired by the last time he had held a young man in Jesse's basement, Walt had bought a bike lock and secured Jesse's neck to the same pole Krazy-8 had been attached to. He had also handcuffed Jesse's hands together behind the pole as an extra safety measure. He would be fine if Walt left him for a little while._

_He took a shower and changed into clean clothes and then prepared two bowls of oatmeal, with brown sugar on top just like Jesse liked, as well as a big pot of coffee. Walter had been so busy getting Jesse into the basement and sorting out his car that he hadn't slept, yet he felt so energetic that he guessed he wouldn't really need the coffee. Jesse might appreciate it however._

_He placed everything on a tray and headed over to the basement, listening as Jesse went silent as he unlocked and opened the door. He brought the tray over to the small table on the opposite side of the room without looking at the boy. He poured two mugs of coffee and sipping from one, turned around slowly to look Jesse straight in the eyes._

_The dawning confusion and horror that he saw was exactly how he had imagined it._

_"Right. Are you going to behave?"_

 

* * *

 

He made Jesse two sandwiches because he was feeling extra generous. Jesse screwed up his eyes as Walt opened the basement door and turned on the light, sensitive after spending almost two days in the dark but Walt just moved to stand in front of him and waited patiently for him to adjust (See? Walt could be understanding sometimes).

Once he had opened his eyes, Jesse reached out for the plate of sandwiches but Walt moved them just out of his reach.

"Uh, uh. I believe you owe me something first."

"...thank you?" Jesse guessed and Walt snorted.

"No, not a thank you, although it's certainly much appreciated. No, I want you to tell me what you did with that soda can. Did you think I had forgotten?"

"Oh."

Jesse opened his clenched fist in front of Walter, which revealed a jagged and mangled piece of metal that Jesse had twisted together to obviously make as 'dangerous' as possible, if it could even be considered dangerous at all. It was actually sharper than Walt had been expecting, as there was dried blood all over Jesse's hand from where he must've squeezed it too hard and forced the sharpest points into his skin.

Walt crouched down and gently took Jesse's injured hand in both of his, placing the plate of sandwiches down on the ground beside him.

"Why did you do that, Jesse?"

Jesse wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Dunno."

"You do know."

"I just... it was dark and I freaked out, I guess."

"Hm." Walt took the twisted piece of metal away and examined Jesse's hand. "I'll have to get you a couple of Band-Aids for this."

"Can I eat first?" Jesse asked, staring at the food just out of his reach.

"It'll only take a minute."

"Mr White-" Jesse began to protest but Walt gave him a look and he went quiet.

"You can wait a little longer, it won't kill you. I'll be right back."

 

* * *

 

_"You fucking bastard," was the first thing Jesse said when Walt removed the tape from his mouth. "You motherfucker, I-"_

_Walt cut him off by putting the coffee cup to his mouth and trying to make him drink but Jesse moved his head away abruptly._

_"How could you do this to me, you sick, evil-"_

_"Jesse, you need to calm down."_

_"Fuck you!"_

_Walt had explained to him what was going on and how he got into the basement while Jesse was still gagged and couldn't interrupt, and he had hoped the boy would listen and perhaps even understand where Walt was coming from, but it was obvious now that that wasn't going to happen._

_"Jesse-"_

_"Let me go!"_

_"Can you just-"_

_"I fucking hate you, Walt!" Jesse screamed, his eyes blazing with anger._

_That was it._

_Walt clamped his hand tightly over Jesse's mouth, positioning his knees down on the young man's legs so he couldn't kick at him. Jesse struggled underneath him but it wasn't like he could go anywhere and so Walt just waited for him to calm down. He eventually seemed to run out of energy and just sat there slumped against the pole, glaring at Walter._

_Walt clenched his jaw as he thought about what he wanted to say._

_"Jesse, you do realise nobody else knows you're here, right?"_

_A moment passed. He watched as the realisation hit the boy's face - his eyes widened and Walt could feel his jaw tense underneath his hand. He started to shake his head but Walt pressed his palm down harder, demanding Jesse's full attention._

_"You said goodbye to everyone. Remember? They all think you've left town by now. They knew you weren't planning on contacting them again. Nobody is going to come looking for you, do you understand me?"_

_Jesse blinked, no longer meeting Walt's eyes._

_"Jesse, do you understand me?"_

_The boy finally nodded and Walt removed his hand and got off Jesse's legs, satisfied that that had done the trick. Jesse was finally silent._

_Walter scooped some oatmeal from one of the bowls, putting the spoon to Jesse's mouth._

_"Good. Now eat your goddamn breakfast."_

 

* * *

 

Jesse had one arm stretched out, trying to reach the plate of sandwiches when Walt got back but he wasn't having much luck.

"Jesus, Jesse, I told you to wait." Walter snapped, causing Jesse to spring back suddenly, looking guilty.

"You were gone for ages-"

"Yes, there were no Band-Aids left, I had to run out and buy some. Now let me fix your hand and then you can eat."

"Mr White-"

"Enough, Jesse." Walt's tone left no room for arguments and Jesse went quiet. He crouched down and began to clean the dried blood off the boy's palm with a damp cloth.

"So... what were you planning on doing with your makeshift weapon then, hm?"

"I dunno," He replied quietly. "I just wanted to have something."

"Something for what? Were you going to try and stab me?" Walt laughed mockingly and glanced pointedly at the hand he was now wrapping in Band-Aids. "I mean, you probably could've scratched me at worst. Nothing life-threatening."

"I told you, I don't know." Walt finished fixing up his hand and Jesse snatched it away as though he'd been burned. "Can I eat now? _Please_?"

Alright." Walt slid the plate over and watched in amusement as Jesse started to wolf down a sandwich.

"Careful, don't eat too fast."

Jesse rolled his eyes but slowed down, and Walt felt a burst of affection in his chest.

"Good boy."

 

* * *

 

_"How long are you planning on keeping me down here?"_

_Jesse had finished his oatmeal and was looking at Walt apprehensively._

_Walter sipped at his coffee and pretended to be thinking._

_"That really depends."_

_"On what?"_

_"On how long it takes for you to learn how to behave."_

 

* * *

 

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months.

Jesse was no longer secured to the pole anymore. He was still in the basement, obviously, but he could move around now, use the little bathroom without having to ask Walt for help, switch the light on and off as he pleased (although ever since the little incident with the soda can and the sandwiches, he wasn't very fond of the dark anymore).

To Walter's disdain, however, he still had the audacity to complain.

"Mr White, it's cold down here."

"I'm so fucking bored."

"Can you stay a little longer? Please?"

Sure, Walter could understand to an extent. Jesse was so used to constant stimulation and activity that being stuck in a single room all day long would seem like the end of the world. The thing that pissed Walt off, however, was that he was doing all this work, cooking for Jesse and washing his clothes, while still going to the carwash to keep up appearances on top of his other responsibilities like seeing his kids. He was so sick of Jesse's whining.

 

It was one evening, after Walt had had a very long and tiring day, that it all came to a head.

Jesse seemed quite down when Walt brought in his dinner that night. Ever since Jesse had attempted his little stunt Walter would come down to the basement and they would eat together so Walt could ensure he wasn't going to try anything else. Jesse seemed to enjoy the company regardless, as he was always waiting at the table for Walt as soon as he heard him come home but this evening he was lying on his bed just staring at the ceiling, and didn't even acknowledge Walter when he walked in, which was unusual since normally he was quite excited to see him after a day on his own.

Walt placed their dinners down on the table in the far corner and sat down, waiting for Jesse to join him, but he didn't move.

"Come on, Jesse, food's getting cold."

"I'm not hungry."

Walt frowned. "It's mac and cheese, Jesse, it's your favourite."

Jesse screwed his eyes shut.

"I don't want any, okay?"

"Jesse, we went over this. Not eating isn't going to change your situation, it'll just make things harder. I thought you promised you would be obedient?"

Jesse turned his head to look at Walter. His eyes were red and blotchy. He'd obviously been crying.

"I never said that."

Walter just looked back at him in silence. After a few moments Jesse broke eye contact and went back to looking at whatever was so interesting on the ceiling.

"One more chance, Jesse."

"Fuck off," The young man muttered under his breath, obviously not meaning for Walter to hear, but of course, he had. Walt stood abruptly and pulled out the pair of handcuffs he kept in his back pocket for moments like these. Jesse quickly sat up, shaking his head frantically.

"No."

"Come over to the pole, Jesse."

" _No!_ "

"We had a deal, remember? I would let you roam around free but only on the condition that you were good and followed orders. You are not keeping your end of the bargain. Get over to the pole."

"Please, Mr White, I'll-"

"Now, Jesse."

Jesse must've heard something in Walt's voice that told him not to argue and so, shoulders slumped, he shuffled over to the pole and got into position, arms wrapped behind his back. Walt snapped the handcuffs on.

"Honestly, how many times do we have to do this before you learn?" He hissed before going to retrieve the bike lock and fixing it back around Jesse's neck. He hears the boy sob but Walter has no sympathy.

He did this. He didn't follow the rules and he has nobody else to blame but himself.

 

* * *

 

_"What do you mean, learn how to behave?"_

_"Well," Walt started. "You'll follow orders. You'll listen to what I have to say, you won't argue."_

_Jesse stared at him. "So, what, yo, you expect me to be like your servant or some shit?"_

_"No, Jesse, nothing like that," Walt leaned back in his chair. "I just expect obedience."_

 

* * *

 

Walt got up to leave. Jesse burst into tears.

" _Oh_ _God_ please don't leave me here-"

"You'll be fine, Jesse, you've slept like this before-"

"I can't do it again, _please_ -"

"I'll be down in the morning to bring you breakfast and let you use the bathroom. You can skip dinner for tonight, since you're obviously _'not hungry'_."

"Mr White!" Jesse was crying so hard he looked like he was going to be sick.

Walt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Jesse? Is this how it's going to be every time?"

"I just... fuck, please, don't leave me here stuck in the dark again. I'll be good, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Walt scoffed. "And what do you have to offer me then, hm?"

Jesse went quiet and Walt could see him turning over something in his head.

"Well I could..."

"Could what?"

"Um..." He bit his lip and his eyes moved down to Walt's crotch and then back up again.

Oh.

_Oh._

 

* * *

 

_Walter should've known something was up when Jesse Pinkman started being unnaturally polite to him._

_"Excuse me, Mr White?"_

_Walt looked up from the assignment he was marking and frowned. Pinkman was standing in the doorway, wearing his usual stupid saggy pants-hoodie-beanie combination, giving him an unusually sincere smile. The kid wasn't exactly Walt's best student and it was strange seeing him standing in Walter's classroom of his own accord, outside of class hours._

_"Hello, Mr Pinkman. Do you need something?"_

_"Yeah, I, uh... I wanted to talk about my grade for the last Chemistry assignment?"_

_Walt studied him for a moment. He didn't seem like he was joking. He looked a little nervous, hopeful even._

_Walter didn't see how it could hurt._

_"Sure, Jesse. Come on in."_

 

* * *

 

Walter raised an eyebrow in response and Jesse flushed.

_Interesting._

"I suppose in that case, we could... make an arrangement."

 

* * *

 

_"What exactly are you proposing, Mr Pinkman?"_

_"Well, y'know, I could, uh..." Jesse was stumbling over his words and Walt would almost find it endearing if it wasn't for the extreme awkwardness of this conversation. "I mean, I really need to do well on this assignment and-" Jesse turned a deeper red and looked down. "I figured if you... y'know, changed my grade I could... make it, uh, worth your while."_

_Make it worth his while._

_"Jesse..." Walt started, unsure on how exactly to proceed. He hadn't had a student proposition him like this before, he hadn't even met another teacher who had. And it was Jesse Pinkman, of all people..._

_"I understand you need a good grade, Jesse, but I don't think that's appropriate. How about if I look for another student who could tutor you? I know that-"_

_"No, no, it's okay," Jesse stood up abruptly. "I'm, uh... I'm sorry for asking."_

_"Jesse..." Walter tried to console the boy, but without saying another word, Jesse picked up his bag and fled the room._

_They never talked about it again._

 

* * *

 

"Open your mouth a little wider, son."

Jesse made a muffled sound around his dick but complied, letting Walter fuck his mouth a little deeper. He was still tied up of course, the bike lock still around his neck, so he couldn't move much but it wasn't like Walt needed him to. He gripped the sides of Jesse's face and thrusted harder, ignoring how the young man gagged around him and focussing on the feel of his mouth, his tongue, the back of his throat.

"Oh... _god_ , Jesse." Walt panted. Jesse stared up at him, refusing to break eye contact, even when the head of Walt's dick hit a spot in his throat that made him flinch and gag and his eyes water. Jesse must've done this before, Walt realised. Nobody could be able to do what he was doing without some practice first.

The thought just urged Walt to fuck him harder.

"God, you are such a... _good boy_ ," Walt gasped and as Jesse whimpered around him in response, Walt came in his mouth and then pulled out messily, letting it drip off Jesse's lips and chin. Jesse swallowed the rest like Walt knew he would and then looked up at Walt as if he was unsure what to do next.

"Clean me off, son."

Jesse didn't say a word, he just nodded and then took Walt back into his mouth, licking him clean. Once he was finished, Walter pulled his pants back up and sat back down at the table, feeling a little dazed but very pleased at the turn of events. Jesse was leaning against the pole, breathing heavily, and Walt could see he that he was hard through his jeans.

"Was that okay?" Jesse finally said, his voice rough and his lips bright red from being fucked, semen still on his chin.

"Yes," was all Walt could say. He let himself rest for a couple more moments, before getting back up again and unlocking the handcuffs around Jesse's wrist, as well as taking off the bike lock like they'd agreed. Jesse had definitely earned it. The young man visibly sighed in relief as Walt removed it from his neck but he made no effort to move.

"Well..." Walt began, feeling awkward all of a sudden, but luckily Jesse spoke before he had to say anything else.

"I'll, uh... we can eat dinner now, if you want, Mr White."

Walt smiled.

They were making progress.


End file.
